Talk:Mega Man (character)
Created as an alternative to an edit war. Please explain your edits here. I TOLD YOU JUST CHANGING IT WOULD START AN EDIT WAR! Attack box Shouldn't the name of the box be mega man? Its on his page, and its his attacks.Why do we need a x? Re: Attack Box Since you played as X in SSF1, I don't see how it's a problem. DevonS 17:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :the game he comes from does not change who the character is. this is a repeat of the time you changed the universes. its still mega man, the game the sprites are from doesn't change that.Ne0pets22 12:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::As a matter of fact, X is a separate character from Megaman. So in actuality, X is a whole different character altogether. DevonS 12:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Regardless of what the sprite actually is, he's supposed to be Megaman, as indicated by the announcer's voice and the character selection screen. I vote that we should call him by what the game calls him. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Is there a second? I will wait 24 hours. DevonS 17:55, 27 May 2009 (EST) :::::Lets put this another way. what is the name of the article?Ne0pets22 02:28, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::The name of the article is megaman, but in SSF1, you played as X. Still waiting for that second. DevonS 11:36, 28 May 2009 (EST) :::::::24 hours have passed, there is no second, Pikamander's motion is hereby defeated. Democracy for the win. DevonS 17:55, 27 May 2009 (EST) Both are Mega Man Both characters are called Mega Man no matter which look it has. The first Mega Man was a servant robot that was modified to be a fighter robot, this is the Mega Man we're using in SSF2. The second one is a more advanced model that was called Mega Man X, and sometimes for short was simply known as X, this was the Mega Man of the first SSF, so there is it both charaters' name is Mega Man. '--Byllant 22:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC)' :: *Facepalm* Pikamander's motion has already been defeated. The 24 hours are up. It's too late to give a second. Isn't democracy great? DevonS 6:07 PM, May 28, 2009 (EST) The name The title of every Megaman game was one word. Unless you can discredit that, Byll, I see no reason to call that a misspelling. DevonS 22:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Because in many official ways is he is called Mega Man or MegaMan but never Megaman.--Byllant 04:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Capitalization *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Administrators *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Title_capitalization#Headings_and_publication_titles *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Civility *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Consensus *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Dispute_resolution You are an administrator. You should be able to abide by the basic guidelines by now. Ne0pets22 10:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Seriously Byll, that was just a dick move. I thought admins were supposed to be better than this. Classic has always been capitalized. Why is this such a big deal for you. I sense corruption in the ranks. DevonS 20:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Devon. Click the the third link. Byll. No one is teaming up on you. You are pushing something that is factually and grammatically wrong, and you refuse to look at evidence when it is given to you. Click links 1, 2, 4 and 5. Ne0pets22 01:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC)